Another Year
by l'ordinateur de terre
Summary: It's time for the Cullen's to take on school again, what could happen though the year? With overprotective Edward, Emmett's schemes, and typical Alice....things happen, and not always good things. Sequel to Another Heartbreak but can stand alone.
1. WTH? Snow?

**So here is the sequel to Another Heartbreak. I finally got the time to write it and I hope you enjoy it. Note that I changed my pen name for personal reasons. This sequel can also stand on it's own, just remember that.**

**We start the story off a week after Another Heartbreak ended. To recap: The Cullen's begin a new school year with only Edward, Bella, and Alice going. Emmett is still running for President, and Marissa hates Bella.**

**If you are reading this story and you haven't read another heartbreak, this should give you an idea about what is going on. Bella got turned into a vampire by the Volturi, it's decades later, she's living with the Cullen's. Marissa was a previous girlfriend of Edward's that he had when Bella was gone, but her memory got wiped. Emmett decides to run for president. **

**I also have a new story up, so you can go check that out…**

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you like it. Bella's POV**

"I can't believe it…snow in September?" I asked "Since when does it snow in December?"

"Sorry love, I know you hate snow, but that's the way it is" Edward said, trying to calm me down.

"But it's freakin' September, and it's freakin' snowing outside. No wait, it's not snowing. It's a blizzard!" I exclaimed. Even after becoming a vampire, I hated snow. It didn't make me feel cold, it was just annoying.

"The good news is that school will be cancelled for a while" Alice said "That means you and Edward get a lot of alone time if you know what I mean…"

"Ugh! Shut up!" I said "This absolutely sucks!"

To make matters even worse, all the lights suddenly went off and all grew dark. I wanted to scream. I could see everything perfectly, but it was the concept that annoyed me. The fact that it was lights out because of the snow really bugged me.

Like any other school, as soon as the lights go out all the girls start to scream, the guys start cursing and saying "What the heck" and the teachers go to quickly find some flashlights and candles.

"Stay calm, stay calm" William said "There is no need to be afraid, it's just the dark. Back in George Washington's time, people always lived in the dark"

I wanted to punch the guy and his squeaky voice. He had to be the most annoying student teacher ever.

The principal, Dr. Peterson, came into the room at that point, perfectly calm but in his eyes, I could tell that he was panicking.

"Well, the roads are blocked and we're stuck. I guess you will be living in the school for a week" he said. "We do have emergency supplies, so you guys will be fine, um…carry on. There's a meeting in the auditorium in ten

"Ugh" I said "This day sucks, Alice why didn't you see this coming?"

"Oh, I did, but come on, this will be fun, us in the school, like a really long lock in" Alice said

"We have to keep the charade up for a week non-stop. We can't go hunting!" I whispered

"You went hunting yesterday" Alice said "You'll be fine. Don't worry, you'll get your alone time with Eddie. I'm going to sneak Jasper in here so we can have our alone time…"

"Shut up!" I growled "This sucks"

"Hey Bella, maybe I can keep you company?" A random boy I didn't know asked me.

"NO!" I yelled "I'm in a bad mood, so leave me alone!"

The boy started to walk away, but Edward grabbed him by his shirt collar

"Don't even think about comforting her" He said menacingly "I'm the only one who gets to do that"

The boy gulped and ran off when Edward let go of him

"You're so mean" I said, punching him lightly

"He deserved it" Edward said, shrugging

"Let's go, let's go" Mr. Piper said. "We all want to hear what Dr. Peterson has to say right?"

What I never managed to figure out was why all principals had to be called Dr.'s. One, they didn't do anything medical. Two, if they had to do something medical, the most they could do was place a band-aid on a kid. And three, really, what's the point?

"Let's go" Edward said "Let's not keep the doctor waiting"

"Stupid school, stupid snow" I muttered

The class began to walk to the auditorium in the dark. The only light coming from the flashlight Mr. Piper was holding out in front of him and the candle William was holding carefully in his hands

"Remember to always take the stairs during a fire" William said.

We got into the auditorium, which had more light than the rest of the school. The place was filled with candles,, flashlights, battery-powered lamps, and everything else that was there. The rest of the school was there, chatting away about whatever was going on.

"Room assignments are as follows" Dr. Peterson said over the voices. "OH SHUT UP!" He yelled suddenly and suddenly the room went quiet. Probably because you don't normally hear a principal say those words.

"Listen to your Principal children" William said. I wanted to punch him

"So unfortunately the arrangements are co-ed…" Dr. Peterson said.

There was cheering from the boys and the girls began whispering to each other. I'm glad I didn't know what they were thinking.

"In Mr. Piper slash William's room, the following students will be housed. Tommy Anderson, Bobby Stewart, Pablo Chicki-Enchilada, Hyroshi Harajuku Tomagochi-Connection, George 'Wazz-up' Clinton, and Isabella Swan" Dr. Peterson announced.

"What?!" I whisper yelled "I'm stuck with….all guys!"

"Oh no freakin' way" Edward mumbled "Not going to happen"

"Relax, she'll be fine" Alice said

"In Mr. Vanita-Venezuela-Balita-Malita-Brazillia-Nobita-Salita's classroom we have Tom Door, Sam Bed, Alexandra Bush, Edward Cullen, and Marissa" Dr. Peterson announced

"Oh no way" I said "Not with her"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Alice said

Everybody else was placed into their rooms and me and Edward were unhappy about the fact that we were put into different classrooms. Plus I was stuck with all guys and he had Marissa with him, which made things even worse.

Then there was the fact that no matter what Edward did, he couldn't get us into the same classroom. I even tried charming old Dr. Peterson but that didn't even look like he was about to change his mind. He just told us to listen to what he said and to shut up.

"Your supplies are in your classrooms, enjoy your week stuck in school" Mr. Peterson said

It would be nice if the school was nice enough to put more windows in the building, let some light into the place. The only window in Mr. Piper's room was a small box in the corner of the building. It's not that I needed the light to see, but in the dark, everything appeared in different colors, and it was strange.

I found a sleeping bag with my name written on it in permanent marker. It was hot pink and disgusting. All the boys got navy blue sleeping bags and I was stuck with this disgusting hot pink one.

"Hello I'm Hyroshi Harajuku Tomagachi-Connection" A Asian boy said, coming up to me. He had on a baseball cap and a pokemon shirt. I was surprised pokemon was still popular with the guys after all this time.

"Hi….Hyroshi" I said, eyeing the meatloaf stain on his shirt

"No! Call me Ham" He said

"Hi…Ham" I muttered

"Yo yo yo! I'm George Clinton. Whazzup?" A boy with a black baseball cap and sunglasses said to me "They call me George 'Whazzup' Clinton because I'm just that cool"

"Hey George 'Whazzup' Clinton" I said, making sure to use quotation marks for the Whazzup part.

"Pablo Chicki-Enchilada" A Mexican boy said, walking up to me "It's nice to meet you, I bet you feel uncomfortable being stuck in here with us guys, I'm sorry"

Finally somebody nice.

"Hey" I said

"Tommy Anderson" A boy with shaggy hair said, walking up to me "I've seen you around but now I get to properly introduce myself"

"Hey" I responded

"By the way, nice butt" He whispered in my ear and I cringed away from him. Pervert.

"Bobby Stewart" The last guy said, coming up to me "Short of Robbie. My dad is Robert and my mom is Roberta. You know, we've got the whole 'ob' thing going on"

"That's nice" I said back

"Ah, students" William said, coming into the classroom "there are a variety of activities planned for us for the rest of the day, you are allowed to visit people from other classrooms from the hours of one until six"

I silently cursed. Only five hours with Edward? Well he could always sneak in here at night…

"The first thing we are going to do is learn more about George Washington" William piped

"Oh god" I muttered

"The other classrooms are watching movies. I think Mrs. Smith's science class is watching some old Bill Nye videos" William said "Other classes are playing bingo or just talking, this is much better, can anybody tell me who George Washington's wife is?"

"Martha Washington" Pablo said

"Correct" William replied "But here is a harder one. What was George Washington's favorite food?"

"How the heck are we supposed to know that?" Tommy asked "We aren't geniuses!"

My cell phone buzzed. We could get reception here? I pulled it out of my pocket and texted under the desk

_Are you bored? I am_

Ah, it was Edward

_I'm missing you, if you know what I mean_, I texted back

_I'll see you at lunch?_ He sent

_Can't wait_ I responded

***

**Edward' POV**

"_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and_ _the reason is you…"_ I sang softly to myself.

_I'm on a boat!_ I groaned at the intrusion of music. There was a kid in this room, Sam Bed, who listened to the most annoying music I've ever heard.

"_You spin my head right round right round…"_ Sam sang and I wanted to throw something at him. It wasn't any better with the rest of the people though

_Mama Mia! Here I go again! My my!..._

A girl named Alexandra was listening to Mama Mia while eyeing me seductively. I shuddered and scooted far away from her.

"Isn't this exciting?' The teacher asked. Mr. Vanita-Venezuela-Balita-Malita-Brazillia-Nobita-Salita. He let us call him Mr. V though, which was nice.

"Sure" Sam said, dancing around with his best friend Tom Door. They had on another annoying song that bugged the crap out of me.

_Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, got the whole club looking at her…_

Did these children have no taste in music at all?

"Well I have a great activity planned for us!" Mr. V said

"I wonder what it is?" Marissa asked herself. So far, she hadn't talked to me yet, which was good. I didn't really want to associate myself anymore.

"We're going to play guess that song!" Mr. V announced and I groaned. "And you guys will be singing it! Like karaoke!"

"Oh god" I groaned. Who knows what Sam and Tom would pick?

"Us first!" Sam and Tom said, walking up to the front of the room. And ignoring the karaoke machine, Tom began to beat box terribly and Sam began to rap.

"_Yo yo yo, my name is Joe! I have a really big afro! And I really got to go….PEE!"_ They both cracked up and I rolled my eyes at how immature they were. I really wish Bella were with me right now.

"Uh…great" Mr. V said "Who's next?"

"I'll go" Alexandra said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. She was looking right at me the whole time she was walking onto stage. I clenched my fists and braced myself for what was to come

"_Do you know what you want? Well I can be your beauty queen, from sexy to plain and in between, I will show you what I mean, baby baby, come to me, yeah"_ Alexandra sang in a scratchy voice. "I wrote that all by myself" she said proudly.

"Well good for you, expressing yourself though music is a great thing to do" Mr. V said. "Marissa, why don't you go?"

"Sure" She said "This one is for a guy I like" and in her mind, I could see that I was the guy she liked. Oh boy, and she was having some pretty gross fantasies about me. What had I ever seen in her?

_I hear your name in the wind  
The voices inside my head  
Tell me we can be more than just friends  
Baby do you hear me  
I hope you understand me  
You and me is all I need_

_So tell me how long would you wait for me?  
I would wait forever  
Everyday I dream  
About us together  
Say that you love me  
I'll be happy_

Oh god, it was a sappy love song about me. I was about to die here. I would be nice if Bella wrote a song for me, but anybody else was just…not nice.

"Bravo!" Mr. V said "Bravo!"

"Edward, will you go?" Mr. V asked

"LUNCHTIME!" Dr. Peterson said, coming into the room, screaming it at the top of his lungs. Mr. V clutched his chest and breathed hard

"Oh….Dr…Peter…son….you…s-scared…me" Mr. V breathed out.

"Well we're serving macaroni and biscuits, come on! Plus we've got fish beer, it's non-alcoholic" Mr. Peterson said enthusiastically. I couldn't wait for the week to end.

**To Be Continued….**

**Aw, poor Edward. Do you like the first chapter of the sequel? Being stuck in the school should take a few chapters to wrap up and then the plot will develop from there, I just wanted to start this story out with something like this.**

**Here are the songs used in this chapter**

**1. The Reason, by Hoobastank**

**2. I'm On A Boat, by The Lonely Isalnd**

**3. Right Round, by Flo Rida**

**4. Mama Mia! By ABBA, Meryl Streep also has a version of it**

**5. Low by Flo Rida**

**6. That "My Name is Joe" song that everybody sings**

** song that Alexandra sings, I just wrote that spontaneously**

**8. The song Marissa sings, I also wrote that spontaneously**

**Sorry if my songwriting isn't too good.**

**Oh, and what food do you think of when you think of Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle? I think of Canadian Bacon, Beef Jerkey, and Bran…**

**Please review!**

**PS. Sorry for any typos, I'm too lazy to proofread.**


	2. What Is Fish Beer?

**Thanks for liking this story—really.**

**I began writing this chapter sooner than I had planned because of all the emails that flooded into my account, and that inspired me to write this faster. Anyway, I'm going to respond to your reviews, so here goes.**

**Aha Shake Heartbreak**-Yeah, this story is a bit crazy…I'm a crazy person I guess

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**-Good food choices

**DancingDemon-**Thanks so much

**kellygirl96** –thanks to you too

**dragonsong94**-I laughed when I saw your food choices. Emmett as curly fries is genius

**The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen**-Thanks for liking this story

**anne96**-Thank you

**iN L0VE WiTH VAMPiRES** **–**People like you make my life awesome

**willsmithlover101**-don't worry, I'll add all the stuff you said to my story later. Thanks for reviewing

**Really people, you are awesome! Now I give you chapter 2 in Bella's POV**

"What the heck is fish beer?" I asked Edward.

"Beer make from fish? I don't really know" Edward replied "But it smells fowl"

We were making our way though the lunch line. The power had come back on, much to William's dislike, but the roads were still blocked. They wouldn't let us walk home, saying that we would catch hypothermia and die. Ha, little did they know that I would never die from being too cold.

I had grabbed one of the dirty old trays and waited for my turn to grab the food that I would never eat. Like Dr. Peterson said, they were serving macaroni and biscuits. I grabbed a bowl of the yellow macaroni and one of the nasty smelling biscuits. At the end of the line, Dr. Peterson handed me a cup full of brown liquid

"My own secret fish beer recipe" he said "It's really good, my wife says so"

"Eat up people, we've got a busy day this afternoon. A special guest was able to make it here though the snow covered streets" Mr. Piper said

"How was your morning" I asked Edward when we sat down alone at a table. Alice had still yet to come. She was stuck in line between a nose picking nerd and a girl who was painting her nails while trying to balance her tray with her hands

"Terrible" Edward said "These humans have absolutely no taste at all in music They listen to rap and write songs that should be illegal"

"It's not better than mine. Most of the people who are staying in my classroom are wierdos" I said

"My room is excellent" Alice said, arriving at our table "I can talk with this one girl about fashion, the boys aren't obnoxious, and the teacher is really nice"

"Glad to know somebody had a great day" I sighed

***

When lunch was over, we all walked to the school's huge gym. The hardwood floors were clean and polished, the bleachers were sturdy—not wobbly. It didn't smell like armpit sweat and the ceilings were high. I heard from Alice that the special guest was going to teach us how to play sports. I noticed how a sly smile came to her face when she said "special guest"

We were packed like sardines in a can into the bleachers. I was stuck between Alice and Edward, which was not necessarily a bad thing. Dr. Peterson had on thick framed glasses and a starchy brown suit that Alice frowned at. It was obvious that he had changed for the sake of our special guest. He had a megaphone in his hand and was reading off a clipboard.

"Please, freshman in the front, seniors in the back!" He yelled "I want Josh Miller to please sit in the first row as well, where I can see him clearly. Please be quiet, your guest is here!"

That man really needs to get in tune with technology. A megaphone? Why not a microphone?

There was a bit of cheering and some whispering, and the scent of a very familiar vampire filled the air. Oh god, it couldn't be…

"Hey students of East High! You might know me, I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm a presidential candidate! No, I'm not too young to be running, I use anti-aging creams, call me gay, but I've got a gorgeous wife!" Emmett said loudly.

"He actually thinks he'll win the election" William muttered "What an idiot" and I actually agreed with William on that one.

"Today we'll be going through a rigorous cardio and body building program that will teach all of you how to stay in shape, and get a body like me" Emmett said "Your school has the most and best exercise equipment in the whole United States. I'll be taking twenty students a day to be in this program."

"Whoo!" A few boys cheered. They were obviously happy that they'd get to work out

"I want to give a shout out to my nephew Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Bella Swan!" Emmett said loudly "Eddie's finally getting some and I think it's a good time for celebration"

There was fake enthusiastic cheering and clapping and I buried my face in Edward's chest. I would kill Emmett for this later.

"That is why they get to be in my workout plan today, along with all the kids from their classrooms" Emmett announced "May all of you come down here?"

I slowly made my way down the bleachers, along with everybody else who got invited down. Emmett was beaming and showing off his muscles to Dr. Peterson, who was looking at them with interest.

"The rest of you find something to do" Dr. Peterson said though his megaphone. Some people hissed the word "yes!" while others groaned.

"So, we are going to have some fun" Emmett said "We're going to start the day off with some stretching"

"Awww" Ham groaned "I suck at stretching, I'm better at playing video games"

"That is not healthy for you" Emmett said "We'll start with some simple toe touches, ready, and down"

I easily touched my toes with my fingers, not feeling any pain at all at the movement. I heart Ham's moans and groans and his complaining about how much the action hurt him. Emmett just told him to shut up and stretch.

We followed that by the hurdler stretch, a lot of bending over and even the splits. By the end of the ten minutes stretching session, Ham was all worn out, and so was Bobbie.

"Wimps, you can do so much better" Emmett said "We're going to be doing some jogging. We'll be going for a ten minute jog around the gym followed by a water break"

"I thought this was for fun, not the track team" Ham said

"Its to help you get fit" Emmett said "Now we begin in five four three two, go!"

We took off and began jogging around the gym. I kept the same pace as most of the humans, careful not to run too fast or too slow. Emmett was jogging in front of the group, yelling at us to go faster. A lot of people we panting and sweating and we weren't even one minute into it yet.

When ten minutes were up, Edward and I faked exhaustion. We pretended to pant and look like we had just ran a marathon. I copied what some of the other people looked like. In this way, nobody would suspect that we weren't human.

"Wimps" Emmett said "You all need to get more into shape" he winked at me when he said this and I smiled. Oh course I wouldn't have to do that.

"Weight training" Emmett said, and half of the students groaned.

"Oh man, I suck at weight training" A boy I think named Tom Door said

"Hey, lets work hard, muscles impress the ladies" his friend Sam Bed said. Tom shrugged and stopped complaining.

"For body toning, stay with the lighter weights. However, we're not here to be wimps and use five pounders, we're going to be using the tens, fifteens, and twenties" Emmett said

"Aw gosh" Ham said "This is worse than running ten minutes"

And so for the next half hour we were stuck lifting weights and doing push ups while Emmett yelled at us. When we did push ups, he stood next to us yelling "up, down, up, down!". When we were lifting, he'd clap his hands like a coach and tell us to go faster.

"I want 110 percent!" Emmett yelled

"That's physically impossible" Edward muttered. "You can't go over one-hundred percent." Emmett glared at him.

"Now we'll take a nice rest" Emmett said after we had finished our weight lifting. "Let's listen to some music to calm us down"

Emmett then turned the radio to some pop station that everybody liked. Tom and Sam got up and started dancing, forgetting completely that they had just lifted weights under Emmett's command.

"Oh yeah!" Tom belted "_Just walk it out, just walk it out…"_

Edward closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He leaned back and groaned. I didn't blame him, I hated rap.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy…it hurts"_ Sam tried to say seductively. He began to slowly remove his shirt and swaying his hips to the beat. And then I noticed that he was coming right for me…

"Hey sexy girl, wanna play with papa?" He asked me, and my eyes grew wide

"I'm about two seconds away from killing you" Edward said through clenched teeth

"Hey, you've got a hot girlfriend" Sam said "I can't help it"

"Mine" Edward growled softly. I put my hand of his arm to calm him down. He shot Sam one last glare before putting his arm around me and dragging me to the other side of the gym. I saw Emmett looking from us to Sam and I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"We'll be going swimming next" Emmett said "Go into the locker rooms and you'll find a variety of swimsuits in all sizes."

The boys went into their locker room and I followed the girls into ours. As soon as I walked in, my jaw dropped. It wasn't from the fact that there were swimsuits draped everywhere, but the fact that they were all tiny little bikinis.

"Oh my gosh, this is soooo cute" Alexandra said "But then so is this one….this one would make the boys drool"

"I'm going with this one" Marissa said

"What about you, Bella?" Alexandra asked "You would look good in just about anything here" she said with a twinge of envy.

"Are there any one pieces?" I asked

"Yeah, in like size extra large" Marissa said

Anybody who knows me would know that I absolutely hate wearing bikinis. It usually led to a lot of stares and a jealous Edward. I reluctantly grabbed the first thing I saw and went into a changing stall to put the bikini on. I didn't even look to see what it looked like.

That was probably why when I walked into the pool area, all eyes were on me. I looked down at what I was wearing and groaned. I just had to pick the most revealing bikini out of all the ones that were available.

"Woah, check that out" Tom whispered to Sam. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

I saw Edward's eyes grow dark with lust as soon as he saw me, and he quickly rushed up to me and put his arm around me possessively, sending glares at all the other boys that seemed to say. _She's mine, aren't I lucky?_

"Let's start with a few warm ups. How about we do two laps, and then we'll be doing some other more entertaining stuff." Emmett said

We all jumped into the water. Alexandra and Marissa screamed as soon as the water hit them. I rolled my eyes. Why girls had to scream whenever they got wet confused me. The boys began swimming right away, trying to show off how fast they were. I saw Edward and Sam having a race. Edward was beating Sam by a lot and Sam was struggling to catch up.

I put my head under the water and began to swim. Before I knew it, the two laps were over and we were all sitting together on the rough floor while Emmett was pacing in front of us while talking.

"We're going to be working on some floating" Emmett said, then he grinned wickedly "Sam and Bella, why don't you come here?"

I stood up, not knowing what was going to happen. Edward must have read it in Emmett's mind and he growled. This was not gong to be good.

"Great, Bella will be floating, Sam will be holding onto her" Emmett said, and my jaw dropped open. No wonder Edward was angry. I saw Sam secretly bump fists with Tom and grin.

I climbed into the water and laid on my back, closing my eyes and waiting for this to be over. I felt Sam's disgusting hands on my back and his acne ridden face hovering over me with a large grin on his face.

"Now I'm going to activate the waves in this pool, Sam and Bella, hold on tight" Emmett said, pushing a red button.

Soon I felt waves begin to roll under me. Sam was swaying with them, teeth clenched, trying to be swept away by the waves. Emmett was fiddling with a bunch of controls and I felt the waves get stronger. Soon, the waves were taller than Sam.

"This is a test of your survival" Emmett said "Sam, let go, I want you two to fight the waves and come back to me"

That was no problem for me, but I had to pretend that it was hard. Sam was struggling to walk against the way the waves were crashing and was failing miserably. I ducked underwater completely and swam under the waves to where Emmett was. What I wasn't expecting though, was a large underwater wave that caught me off guard. I should've been able to sense it as a vampire, but I didn't, and it swept me away.

I felt it carry me to the surface of the water where another wave crashed into me….taking my bikini top with it. I heard a few gasps in the room and I saw many things happening at once.

Sam's jaw was dropped, his eyes fixed on my chest. I was struggling to cover myself up, and Edward had a look of sheer lust and anger in his eyes, and he was coming towards me as fast as human speed allowed him.

**To be continued….**

**Okay, so I really need your help. Of course I'm going to add drama in this story, I just need some ideas about what I should do from you readers.**

**Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews, you people rock. Do you want me to put the pictures of the swimsuits up? Because I can do that if you want me to. I'm sorry that I had to delete all the other outfits and stuff from my other stories, but issues arose I guess.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and I have no idea what I'm going to do for my next chapter. Ideas people?**


	3. How to make Fish Beer

**Oh my gosh, so freaking sorry that I haven't updated in so long. What has happened to me? No, I didn't die, I merely failed at life, but it that way. Yeah, I started high school, it's not that bad, ugh, but I hate my geometry honors teacher. He's not mean or anything but….you know what? I'll stop rambling.**

**But anyway, want to know what's good in my life? No, you probably don't. I did great in a speech tournament. All you forensics people out there, yay. Yeah, I'm in a Duo and I can honesty say that I plan EVERYTHING in it. Well, yeah, I'm thinking of maybe doing an oratory, but all those people are seniors and they scare me.**

**Chapter 3 finally arrives with a fashionably late entrance.**

**Last time**

_I felt it carry me to the surface of the water where another wave crashed into me….taking my bikini top with it. I heard a few gasps in the room and I saw many things happening at once._

_Sam's jaw was dropped, his eyes fixed on my chest. I was struggling to cover myself up, and Edward had a look of sheer lust and anger in his eyes, and he was coming towards me as fast as human speed allowed him._

He hit me with a thump—er, crash. Compare it to the sound of throwing a brick at a wall.

"Hey, dude, you're blocking my view" Sam said, trying to see around Edward.

The next thing I knew, I was being whisked out of the pool and into the girls locker room and Edward was in there with me and it was….awkward.

"Oh god, put something on, oh god" He said, quickly thrusting a bathrobe at me.

Then he ran out of the locker room.

The sound of laughing make me look up. I saw Alexandra and Marissa walking into the locker room. Oh gosh, they were going to embarrass me, and I would blush from how embarrassing it was, even though I couldn't blush.

"I feel so bad for you" Alexandra said surprisingly "I feel so, so bad, I mean, Sam checking out your…things isn't really the best experience"

"Lucky you have Edward" Marissa said "Otherwise I think Sam would've tried to grope you, and then…well you don't want to know what would've happened"

"But this disturbance has caused Emmett to end our fitness training early, we're now free to do anything, well actually we were planning on playing some truth or dare, you wanna come?" Alexandra asked

"Sure" I said "Where?"

"Gym, in half an hour" Marissa said . She flipped her hair and went to the showers with Alexandra following her. I took a quick shower and put on the outfit Alice had carefully packed for me in a waterproof bag. **(3.1 I'm finally putting outfits up again,** **whoo! Check my profile).** I had a plaid skirt with a tank top and cardigan over it. A bit cold for snow, but I knew it wouldn't affect me, and since we were indoors, nobody would get suspicious.

In exactly half an hour, I was in the gym with the rest of the people. There was me of course, Edward, Marissa and Alexandra. Sam and Ham, Tommy and Hyroshi, Pablo and George "Whazzup" Clinton, and of course…Tom. We sat in a circle with a Sunny D bottle in the center. Marissa was the first one to spin, and it landed on…Alice?

When did she get here? If she was here all along, I must've not noticed her.

"Dare" Alice said

"I dare you…to kiss Hyroshi's toe" Marissa said

"Pssht! What kind of dare is that?" Alice asked "You need to do some research!"

Alice crawled over to Hyroshi, who was preoccupied with a game of Pokemon on his Nintendo. He didn't even notice when Alice planted a quick kiss on his toe and ran away. His words were, "Pikachu learned thunderbolt!"

Alice spun the bottle next, and it landed on me. Surprise, surprise.

"Truth" I said

"Hmm…if you had to kiss a boy here besides Edward, who would it be?" She asked

"Um" I said, looking around. Ooh, this was going to be hard. Sam was so obnoxious and a pig, there was no way I'd pick him. Ham was…fat, I'm not against fat people but, he kind of reminds me of a pig. I looked at Tommy. No way. Pablo was nice, but he had a giant mole on his left eye. Hyroshi still had a meatball stain on his shirt and George was to gangsta for me. That left Tom, who was out of the picture. Oh crap

"We're waiting" Alice said

"Um…nobody"

"You have to pick somebody" Alice said

"Fine, how about you?" I said

"Ooh, girl kissing, hot" Tommy whispered to Sam, who nodded in agreement

Alice grinned like she knew I was going to say that. I had to admit though, I would rather kiss Alice than one of those idiot guys.

"Hey, Ladies and Gentlemen" A squeaky voice I would recognize anywhere said

"William" I muttered

"Guess what? Candidate Emmett would like to make a speech jut for you guys" William said "Let's listen to his terrib—I mean amazing speech"

"Ahem" Emmett said "There was a time when dinosaurs roamed the planet…that was a long time ago. Since then, things have developed, and we have gained video games and indoor plumbing. I am change. I can bring even more to us. I will bring us outdoor plumbing and non-video games. I will bring up electric pens and cup holders. I will bring up change. Vote for me, thank you"

"Excuse me, you interrupted our game" Marissa said

"Yeah, we were going to watch girl-on-girl kissing" Tommy said

"Well children, that is highly inappropriate and I suggest you all go watch a documentary on the War of 1812..wait, I have one with me!" William said

"Oh god" I whispered. Edward put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder

"It'll be fine" He said, and kissed my head

"That is also inappropriate!" William snapped at Edward "Now, let's roll down the projector screen, and aha! Now I put the DVD into the player. Now children, this is a very profound documentary and it's made by the History Channel, watch carefully"

"We don't want to watch this" Marissa said

"Of course you do, I'm sure it's better than your game. Hyroshi, but away your Pokemon game, you can play it later" William said

And then the lights turned off and the movie started. A narrator's voice came onto the screen and we all laid on the gym floor and sighed.

It was like any other typical history movie. Some narrator talked, there were pictures, there was music, there were historians sitting in chairs lecturing us about stuff that nobody really cared about anymore.

We couldn't even sneak away because William was standing at the door, watching the movie from there. He was totally…entranced. We could sneak away! He was too caught up in the movie to notice us run away!

"Edward, let's go!" I whispered. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked slowly over to the door. Slowly and silently. William didn't notice when we crept through and ran down the hallway and into the cafeteria, where the other students were. There was nobody I recognized, so Edward and I sat at a table and talked.

"You know, I was thinking" Edward said "How about after all this we take a trip to Esme's Island"

"Esme has an island?" I asked

"Yep, it's beautiful, I'm sure you'll love it there" He said

"But we have school" I said

"We'll ditch" Edward said "Besides, Alice said that the snow is going to clear up real quickly and we'll be able to leave. It'll be fun. We could start off in Las Vegas and move through California. Then we'd go to the island, stay for a few days, and then head over to China. Then we'd go to France for some…romance, before coming back here. It'd be perfect"

"That sounds fun" I said "Let's get out of here now"

He chuckled "As nice as that sounds, that'd really make people suspect us, wouldn't they? Us being in this building is like the government putting us under martial law, except for the teachers are in charge of us, not the military"

"Hmm" I said "Ugh"

"I know how you feel" Edward said

"Oh my gosh, you are like, soooo cute!" a random blonde girl suddenly came up to Edward and said "is this your sister?"

"Girlfriend" Edward corrected

"Oh my gosh, that is not cool, I mean, aren't I prettier?" She asked

"No" Edward said

"Well then, I'm going to go get another plastic surgery after we get out of here. See ya!" She waved and skipped off

"That was….awkward" I said

"Yeah, but this is a very strange city" Edward said

"What do you think we'll be doing for the rest of tonight?" I asked

"I'm not sure, I mean, I think we'll be doing nothing really" Edward said "For dinner they have L'omlette du escargots"

"What is that?" I asked

"Snail omelet's, it's French" He said

"Ew" I said "I'm not eating that even if I was human"

"Fish beer as a drink" Edward said

"How do they make that stuff?" I asked

"We can go look" He said

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen, come on"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the kitchen, where we peered in to see the making of the mysterious fish beer.

They started with twelve fish. I looked around and saw all different varieties of fish. Catfish, salmon, tilapia, bass…I saw two old ladies slip on hairnets and gloves, and took out two big meat tenderizers. They began pounding the fish. It was kind of odd looking.

They took large chef knives and with a great slam, chopped the heads of the fish off, and the smell of fish blood filled my nostrils. It didn't have any appeal to me though. It was fish, and it was cold blood, and it was nasty. I saw one lunch lady skin the fish and cut it open to remove all the guts. If I was human, I would surely throw up. They tossed the guts into a green trash can and put the fish heads into a metal pot to boil, while they took the other parts of the fish into a blender after they removed the bone and hit puree.

After two minutes, the fish blend got some salt, pepper, oregano, provolone cheese, and cinnamon. It was blended again for another minute, before poured into a pan.

Then artificial beer flavoring was added to the pot of boiling fish heads. They put three cups of it in and then let that boil for five minutes, before dumping it into a large container of ice, to let it cool down. After another minute, they took the liquid out of the ice, disposed of the fish heads, and put it into what I believe to be, the worlds largest blender. The previously blended fish was added, as well as lemon and vanilla flavoring, and the thing was blended until smooth. It was sent through a strainer and then poured into glasses. I gagged

"That's nasty" I said

"Shh" Edward said "They're getting to the best part.

In each glass of fish beer, they put in a dollop of whip cream and stirred it in. I used to love whip cream, but in fish beer, with all that nasty stuff…it's nasty.

The two old ladies each grabbed a glass and taste tested it. They seemed satisfied and rang a bell to signify dinner. From another room, the snail omelettes were brought out in a large metal tin. I wonder how they made those….actually, I didn't want to know. Knowing them, it was probably a snail puree somehow injected into the eggs while they were in their shells. Ugh

"That's dinner" Edward said

"Ugh" I muttered

Soon, a bunch of kids began to file in to grab their omlette du escargots and fish beer. Most of them looked excited about the menu. What happened to good food, is this generation the one that will eat anything anybody gives them?

I grabbed an omelette and fish beer just for show and plopped down at a table with Edward while Alice joined us.

"This is gross" She said "But good news, Jasper is coming over tonight, and we'll be in the janitor's closet all night, so don't go looking for us"

"That's great" I said

"Are you two going to sneak somewhere?" Alice asked

"I don't think—"

"The teacher's lounge" Edward said

"Ooh" Alice said "Scandalous!"

"What? No!" I said "There might be teacher's in there"

"Oh right, it's called the teacher's lounge cause there are no teachers in there" Alice said "Oh course there are teachers in there!"

"No!" I said "They might be in there tonight"

"Nah, they all sleep somewhere else, you'll be fine" She said "Have fun"

And then she left and dumped her food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Somebody yelled

Alice had perfect timing.

And then an apple hit my head.

**Whew! That took me forever to write because I was trying to multitask and do all my homework at the same time. He he. I'm having a bit of writer's block, so if you could help me out in that department, that would be AWESOME. Oh gosh, now I sound like my science teacher.**

**Well anyway, please review, as always, because I love your reviews. The outfits are on my profile page. And there aren't that many outfits yet, because there just haven't been that many in this story. I'll have the outfit Bella changed into, and I'll try to get the swimsuit on there. The ultra cool, bikini that fell off.**

**So yeah, please just enjoy your life and I'm enjoy mine, and we're all even.**

**Oh, and FYI, those who have a polyvore, add me to your contacts, I'd like that. And I would LOVE to see your sets. I tried to make mine awesome, so please give me feedback on mine, I'll try to do the same for you. Thank you very much**


End file.
